Volatile
by ShiniBunny
Summary: Kenpachi and Nnoitorra's fight drifts far from Las Noches...and they take fighting to a whole new level. KennyxNnoit


The blazing Hueco Mundo sun beat down on the backs of the two warriors; one arrancar, the other, a Shinigami

The blazing Hueco Mundo sun beat down on the backs of the two warriors; one arrancar, the other, a Shinigami. Their fight to the death was drifting farther and farther from the white, monumental buildings of Las Noches, until there was nothing but sand, rocks, and the ever loving hot sun to see.

Pausing to catch their breath and resize up their opponents, they stood about ten yards from each other, sweat pouring from their already exhausted bodies.

And yet, as strained as their bodies were, the two of them had never been happier. They were like two sides of the same violent, battle-hungry coin.

"Are you going to give up, yet?" Nnoitorra sneered, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead so it didn't slide into his only eye.

"Hardly! I'm having too much fun!" came the husky retort from none other than Captain Zaraki Kenpachi as his lips pulled back into a feral grin.

"There's no such thing as too much!"

Nnoitorra was suddenly in front of him, swinging the behemoth of a crescent bladed weapon at Kenpachi's midsection. His own ragged blade swung up, just barely blocking it, sending up a spray of metal chips. Sparks flew as the two opposing forced grinded the business end of their weapons against each other in a fight for power. One of Kenpachi's large hands slid from the hilt of his zanpakuto, grabbing the slender wrist of the espada with unpredictable swiftness, twisting it hard enough to force him to let go. Without time to adjust his grip, the handle fell from his other hand, hitting the sand hard enough to make the ground shudder. Snarling in a near animalistic manner, he made a swipe at Kenpachi's face, only to have that wrist caught as well. They stood still for a moment, chest to chest, with dark eyes peering into the depths of the other. Both of them felt exhilarated being this close to somebody so like them…

Before either of them knew it, their mouths were involved in a battle of a whole other sort. Between tasting the other's mouth with their tongue, they were biting lips to the point of bruising. Wrenching a hand free, Nnoitorra reached up and yanked on a spike of ebony hair roughly; Kenpachi was then forced to lean his head back, exposing his neck for the arrancar to suck and bite on as he pleased, a long tongue winding itself briefly under the collar of his eye patch to taste the salty sweat collected there.

Grabbing the espada's neck, Kenpachi twisted his head up and forcing their mouths back together. Adding another hand to the tight grip on his hair, the mantis-like espada wrapped his spindly legs around Kenpachi's hard, thick waist, grinding the beginnings of an arousal against his abdomen. Kenpachi growled, his own hakama tenting a little. Turning on one of the shoulder-high boulders that randomly speckled the desert, he slammed Nnoitorra's back against it, shifting their positions just enough to grind back against him, reveling in the sensual moans that arose from the espada.

Quickly becoming too much of a barrier between them, the two became hasty to remove lower articles of clothing, even tearing them a little in their haste, clashing together once more when they could feel each other's skin. Wrapping a hand around both of their weeping erections, Kenpachi pumped them roughly, almost painfully. Nnoitorra hissed and arched his back as pleasure shot into his gut, the bites he was receiving on the chest and ribs only adding to the need that was abuzz in his thighs and groin. Ever growl of pleasure the Shinigami made rumbled through his groin and up his spine.

"Ah, FUCK!" he groaned, writhing, the rough rock like sand paper on his back.

Kicking Kenpachi hard in the side, he hissed out his demand.

"More!"

"Beg for it!" the Shinigami captain grinned, licking a tender bruise forming on Nnoitorra's chest.

Jerking his head back, Nnoitorra looked him straight in the eye.

"I ain't your fucking slave!" he snarled, biting Kenpachi's lower lip. "Just do it already!"

Licking his lower lip were a drop of blood had begun to form; he shifted his hold on the espada, forcing his index finger inside of him all the way. Nnoitorra whined, his head rolling back a little as he felt the finger moving around inside of him. Still, it wasn't enough…

"Didn't I just tell you to do it, bitch? Stop dicking around and use the whole thing!" he kvetched, wriggling his hips to express his wants.

"Do you always act like a woman?" Kenpachi taunted, cutting off any reply by replacing his finger with the whole of his cock. Nnoitorra clenched his teeth, the cry of pain mixed with pleasure mangled up in his throat. Kenpachi, without waiting for any signal or further consent, began thrusting in and out roughly, lacking any concern for how it felt for the espada.

Amidst the burning pain of being stretched and torn a little, Nnoitorra was thrashing in ecstasy from it all. Every thrust inside of him sent shivers of aching pleasure up his spine and inner thighs. As blood trickled down his thighs, the thrusting became slicker, the sound of flesh slapping flesh becoming wet.

The espada cried out sharply at a particularly hard thrust that jarred his back, curses spilling from his lips in a torrent of passion when it was replaced with a delightfully aching buzz. He felt like he was going mad- he didn't remember any other time he had felt this…alive.

"Fuck me harder!" he demanded, voice hoarse from his constant vocalization of pleasure.

The Shinigami captain complied wordlessly, thrusting harder into that insanely tight heat. He let his hisses and small, animalistic groans speak for him. His veins seemed like they would burst at the rate they were carrying molten heat around his body to pool in his crotch.

Suddenly Nnoitorra was seeing white stars flashing across his eyes when Kenpachi shifted the angle ever so slightly. He let loose a scream, his head jerking back so suddenly there was a firm smack against the rock. Another direct thrust to his prostate sent a wave of pleasure, so overwhelming it was almost painful, through his body. Thrust after thrust struck that one bundle of nerves, and it felt so good that he ached, tears slipping from his eye and mixing with sweat. He was driven over the brink in an explosion of sensation, cursing loudly as he tumbled into an orgasm, toes curling as hot seed shot out over his abdomen, and Kenpachi's chest.

With Nnoitorra tightening around him like that, Kenpachi wasn't far behind. His own gruff cry mixed in with the tail-end of Nnoitorra's, then slid into pants and whispery moans. Kenpachi sank to the ground on top of his clothes, the espada still in his lap, breathing against the skin of his shoulder.

"Fuck…" Kenpachi sighed, leaning back a little.

Nnoitorra gave a non-committal grunt, feeling up a particularly noticeable hickey.

"I'm going to regret killing you now, you know."

"I'm not going to be killed by the likes of you." Nnoitorra leered, jabbing a bite-mark with his fingers, the Shinigami hissing, annoyed.

He tried to stand, only for his legs to turn into jelly and give out, Kenpachi's length sliding all the way back inside of him. He shivered, giving a soft groan.

"I'm not about to let you die by anybody else."

Kenpachi nipped his cheek playfully, shifting his hips a little and watching the espada becoming aroused again.

This was the kind of fighting he wished he could have more often.


End file.
